


Always Her

by ginaaa_killjoys



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginaaa_killjoys/pseuds/ginaaa_killjoys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma can't deal with herself anymore let alone Henry. She wants to leave it all behind but she promised her she'd stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Her

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry about not having updated The Romantics. I had a clear idea of where I wanted to go with it but just completely fell off track with school. But I’m doing it and I should have something soon. But I needed to write and I’ve had some pieces floating around for a while so I thought I’d put this up. I’d love to continue it. Let me know what you think.  
> xoxo

“Your usual?”

She shook her head, refusing to look up. Her menu still sat unopened in front of her. “Just give me a couple of minutes,” she finally said. Ruby nodded, grabbed her shoulder warmly, and left to attend to other customers.

It was only 7am but the diner had a couple of early risers. Emma had arrived at 6:45 exactly, something she tended to do on this day. Although she’d never admit it, only insist she’d rather eat at Granny’s to get to the station on time. So far, all she’d done is sit and avoid several missed calls on her phone.

Ruby decided to pass by again after 10 minutes. Emma passed her the menu and order a hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and cinnamon. Ruby knew it was better to leave her to it. Hot chocolate ready and served, Emma sipped at it slowly and turned off her phone after the sixth text message she received. Not 20 minutes had passed when the diner door slammed open and footsteps reached her table.

“You can’t keep doing this! You didn’t come home at all last night and you’re not answering your phone,” screamed her not so 13 year old son. No, now a dashingly, tall and well molded 17 year old teenager. His voice deeper, angrier but still laced with an overwhelming amount of concern and sadness. Emma could only stay silent, knowing her son deserved better. “You’re not alone and I wish you’d stop acting like you were. You promised me you would try, you promised her you would try!”

That seemed to jolt Emma from her self-loathing. “Henry,” she tried.

“No! No you don’t get to run away anytime today happens or her birthday or your anniversary or any day for that!” Henry’s voice was breaking now but he didn’t care. “We both deserve better, she would have wanted that.”

Emma couldn’t keep listening, tears daring to slip from her eyes. “I can’t do it.” She vanished in a swirl of purple smoke.

Henry grabbed the closest thing in reach, Emma’s drink, and tossed it. Luckily, it broke across the wall near the table his mom sat at earlier. He noticed the entire diner was silent and staring at the previous encounter. He turned to Ruby, “I’m sorry. Let me clean it up.”

Ruby hugged him tightly, “don’t worry about. This is my job. Go home, please. Call Snow.” Henry sobbed silently into her shirt for a few minutes. He then pulled away and thanked her as he headed back to 108 Mifflin.


End file.
